fournightsatfurbysfandomcom-20200214-history
Camera Locations
Camera Locations are, as implied, where each camera is located. Each Location takes a distinct role in the game's history, and holds many secrets as well. Four Nights at Furby's The following are different Locations around the Factory (In clockwise order). Maintenance Room The Maintenance Room appears more as a Supply Closet than a Maintenance Room. It appears gray-dark gray, and has a little wooden shelf where Furbeen is usually seen sitting on. A Small door is on the wall to the right of the shelf. Furble is usually seen lying on the floor in front of the door. Mechanics Room The Mechanics room is usually where both Furble and Furbeen are seen passing through. The Walls are a light brown, and the floor appears as a dark blue color. 3 Large, metal shelfs are seen on the wall. Furbeen is usually seen on one of them. Main Hallway The Main Hallway is where both Furbange, Furbellow, and Furblue all come out of. The Storage Room is located here. Nearly all Furbies appear in this Location. The walls are a bright scarlet color, and the floor is more of a deep crimson. Office Hallway This Location is the closest to the Office. The Walls are black, and the Floor is dark brown (Despite looking like wood). A Poster with Furblue and the text, "The Face of Fun!" is seen on one of the walls. Nearly all Furbies appear in this Location. Power Room The Location without many Furbies passing through, this one is one of the emptiest rooms, if not, the emptiest room/Location in the Furby Factory. It's mostly Gray-Dark Gray in color, and appears to have a Generator in the middle of the room. Only Golden Furby and Furbeen have been known to pass through this area. The Week at Furby's The Week at Furby's has twice the number of camera Locations as Four Nights at Furby's. These are all of them. Main Area This location appears to be a dining area, including some tables, part of the Main Stage, and double doors serving as the entrance and exit. A Vent lies overhead, where Furblack crawls through. Nearly every Furby goes through here. Main Stage This Location shows the main stage of the restaurant, and is Furble, Verdo, Azulo, and eventually Amarillo start at. A Banner and some lights lean overhead. Parts & Service A very dusty room with a single table in the frame. Anaran, Rojo, and Furblack start here. Bathrooms One of many hallways in the Restaurant, and the only one with a camera in it, this one has Bathrooms on one side, and the Parts and Service Room at the end. Furble, Anaran, and Rojo go through here. Arcade Room A dark room with numerous unnamed arcade cabinets strewn about in lines. Rosa starts here, and Azulo goes through here. Concessions A special location in the gameplay department, this location, despite its small size, is an almost essential part of gameplay. Furbrown starts here, and Dark Furby, Furblack, and Amarillo all go through here. Kitchen Like what its name implies, this is a kitchen. It appears to have red walls and crimson floors, with pots and pans hanging from the ceiling and on the floor. Dark Furby Starts here, and Verdo, Amarillo, and Furblack all go through here. Rosa also comes up to here. Vent #1 A simple vent with red walls. Verdo and Rosa go through here. Vent #2 A simple vent with green walls. Verdo and Amarillo go through here. Drive-Thru Added in its own special update, this detailed location shows the restaurant from the outside, with the Kitchen slightly visible. Golden Furby starts here, and Rosa and Dark Furby can be seen here if roughly at the end of their routes. Trivia * In the Office Hallway, the "Face of Fun" Poster changes depending on whatever Furby is currently in the hallway, such as with Furble, where it changes to a "Decapitated" Furby, complete with blood. * In the Power Room, there's a warning that states: "Warning! Very Shocking, and Dangerous! No not handle with any Metal stuff!" * This statement is different when Golden Furby has left the room, where it adds an extra statement: "That, and your screwed!" * The Drive-Thru is the first and so far only time that any of the locations in the Furby games have been set outside the location itself. * Furblack and Amarillo are the only Furbies in the games that actually move when in the cameras. In Parts & Service, Furblack simply looks around, with various expressions. In the Concessions, Amarillo ponders what he wants to get. In the Kitchen, Furblack waves at the camera and Amarillo looks around excitedly. Category:Main Category